Time Heals All Wounds
by USUKDayDreamer
Summary: It's been years since that fateful day, Arthur just can't seem to let it go, luckily for him he's about to learn that sometimes persistence, and power, is a good thing...


**Time Heals All Wounds**

"He took everything from me on that night, now after all these years I can _finally_ exact my revenge".

A lone base stood at the centre of an island in the middle of the sea, a humming noise emitting from the structure. People in grey uniforms scrambled around, apart from an individual who gazed out the window.

"Sir, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?".

The figure turned around and began walking away from his window toward the questioner.

"It's time".

"Yes Absolutely Mr Kirkland sir!".

"Raise and ready the weapon. Now!".

The floor of the base opened up and a giant device rose out of the ground and up to where Arthur was standing.

"Load the warning shot and fire, this...this should get his attention." a thunderous boom was heard, shaking the trees as the projectile launched over the sea.

Across the ocean Alfred suddenly woke to hear a faint whistling overhead, peering out the window he saw something heading straight for him, it smashed through the window but he rolled out of the way as it landed on the bed.

"What the hell is that?", Alfred noticed a dummy projectile with the British flag wrapped around it, "...Oh no, not him, not now!", his eyes giving a thousand yard stare, "So, you want to do this now Arthur?, I'm on my way!".

Alfred jumped in the car and headed to the pier before commandeering a boat and riding across the sea, only to swim the rest of the way once he got within faint visual range of Arthur's base.

"You can never let things go can you?, no matter how much time passes you're always stuck in the past, you never learn!, looks I'll just have to take you down for good!" he muttered to himself while struggling through the waves.

He finally reached Arthurs base and began ascending the stairs to the entrance before the main door opened and soldiers walked out.

Alfred dived into the bushes, avoiding them and sneaking inside before the door closed, "this place is massive!" he thought to himself before being rendered unconscious by a blunt object to the back of his head, hitting the floor hard.

He awoke to find himself being dragged by Arthur's lackeys and forcefully sat on a chair, his hands and feet being zip-tied to it, "Arthur why are you doing this?!" he cries out.

"You know why", Arthur said with a sick grin, remembering the traitor said that to him before he walked off and left him in the mud and rain, "we had everything and you turned your back on me!, so now I'm going to make you regret that day".

Arthur's goons left the room as Arthur removes his suit jacket and opened a locked box to find thick leather gloves.

"...However, first...let's get reacquainted after all these years...", The brit smirked as he slid his gloves on.

"..My little brother..."

Alfred's face changed from anger to realisation and panic as he realised what he was in for as Arthur closed then locked the door to the room they were in.

"My dear Alfred...oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, It's just you, me and all this bonding time" Arthur tutted at him mockingly while grinning sickly and advancing towards him from the left side at a quickening pace before punching Alfred in the face sending the American toppling to the floor.

Arthur lifted him back up only to get spat on.

He looked at Alfred with disgust before mockingly laughing "Oh you're a funny man Mr Jones...I have missed you so much".

The brit wiped the saliva off his own face before smiling while looking at the cloth he used, noticing Alfred's blood on it.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this, I promise you will know pain when I'm through with you" Arthur grinned while stroking Alfred's face before punching him sharply in his stomach.

Alfred grunted loudly and drooped over after being punched, Arthur grabbed his hair and lifted his head up to kiss him on the lips aggressively while letting out a slight moan.

"You taste just as good as I'd hoped" Arthur remarked asking "Do you know just how long I have dreamed of the moment we'd meet alone again?, what I'd do?, I'm not going to lie to you Little Brother-".

The American interrupted, "Two things...one, you always were a dreamer, we were never going to last because you were always there, watching me, and two, I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTH-".

The Brit slapped him with the rear of his gloved right hand "NO!, you do not talk over the top of me!".

Alfred began laughing, "damn!, talk about heavy handed, weighted gloves eh?, is that carbon fibre or lead in the knuckles or something?, you know after all this time, it's funny, you're still a gutless coward who hits like a bitch and can't get the job done on his own!".

Arthur punched Alfred in the nose causing his head to fly back then sat on Alfred's lap facing him whispering into the Americans ear "I'm in charge now Mr Hero" before forcefully kissing him while lightly grinding on him, biting his bottom lip and tugging at it with his teeth.

Arthur looked into his eyes, still sat on his lap and Alfred felt something hard rub against him through his clothes, Arthur really was enjoying this.

"I hope you Realise this is the one time you can't win" He said while placing a finger on his hostages nose "You left me heartbroken for centuries, That's a bloody long time and it's never fully healed, well now finally it's my turn to-"

.Alfred cut Arthur off again with a head-butt, causing Arthur to let out a slight grunt and stagger back while shaking his head and clutching his nose.

"So you want to play rough?, good, I like it rough!" the sadistic Brit remarked before removing his bloodstained tie and gloves, undoing his top 2 buttons on his splattered shirt and rolling up his sleeves.

"I want to feel every single bit of this" Arthur smiled lopsidedly and began a series of punches to Alfred's face while Alfred could do nothing but take it, grunting in pain.

Arthur stopped and looked at his captive with an expression of pleasure "Oh that felt good".

The American looked up at Arthur, saliva running out of his mouth down onto his shirt as he was breathing hard and begging "Please sir...may I have some more?".

Arthur just smirked before chuckling "Oh I'll give you more you cheeky bastard, you think you can just fucking threaten to kill me and walk away after everything I did for you?" Arthur stated while laughing slightly, getting aroused at the feeling of having his one true love finally learn the everlasting pain.

He continued the punches, this time aimed at the eyebrows, deliberately slower with Alfred's head bouncing off his fists as he gradually put more power behind each swing, savouring every second.

"Oh god, Alfie this is really turning me on!"

Alfred looked at Arthur with blood trickling down his face from above his eyes, running down his nose and mouth, dripping onto his white shirt while mockingly taking pleasure from the pain, laughing.

"Oh Artie!, yes!, yes I love it!, I fucking love it!, give me more!, fucking hurt me again!" he grinned a bloody smile before Arthur grabbed his neck tight.

Arthur screamed angrily in Alfred's face, "Oh no you don't, you do not get to deprive me of this feeling, I have waited so fucking long for this moment! This plan took years and cost a fucking fortune, thanks to you turning your back I had both!". "I had all this money...and no one to spend it on for a change...I DIDN'T HAVE TO FIRE A WARNING SHOT!, I CHOSE TO!, REMEMBER THAT!".

The brit slapped the captives face and rubbed the blood into Alfred's hair, soaking his golden locks to a deep red colour and ripping his shirt open before running his fingers down his bloody faced lover's chest.

Alfred's nipples got hard from the feel of his captors hand gliding down towards his waist and legs, letting out a slight moan.

"You've developed so well compared to the last time I saw you, such a perfect body" The brit said as he looked into Alfred's blue eyes.

Arthur coaxed His hostage to give in as he noticed he was starting to enjoy this, "That's right, Come on love, I know deep down you still want me, so I think it's time we see JUST how deep down you have buried it".

He walked over to the opened box and pulled out a knife while staring at Alfred from across the room, stroking the blade with his thumb before walking over to his captive and pressing the weapon against his upper cheek.

The American, with eyes closed tightly, felt the cold steel blade dig deep in to a cut letting out a deafening scream while Arthur forced the blade in further and got off on it, "Oh yes Alfred!, yes!, scream for me!".

"I will cut you open right this instant if it means I can get into your heart again, I could mark you as mine forever by carving my name into you" he whispered while wearing a sick grin before sticking the knife in the back of the chair with just enough force for it to stay above his captives reach.

"But I won't, I have a very special surprise for you tomorrow as it's your birthday, sleep well my little Alfie", His captor remarked before shutting and locking the door, leaving Alfred in a cold and dimly lit bloodstained chamber with only his thoughts for company.

While alone he felt relieved that the pain had stopped but wondered what tomorrow would bring, nothing but the sound of blood splashing onto the floor as it ran down his chest.

The next day Alfred woke up to find himself chained to a wall wearing his old revolutionary war coat, "what the...what the hell?!" he rattled his shackles and screamed from rage in a desperate attempt to break free.

The door opened and Arthur walked in wearing his revolutionary war coat carrying a cd player with him, "I found that coat at your home last night while you were tied up with something in here", He mocked.

"As you can see I keep mine in the condition it was left in, but look at you though, such a Greek god-like figure, it was difficult to get you in that but my goodness you do look attractive in it" Arthur complimented.

He placed the cd player down and brought a nicely wrapped up rectangular box into the room before walking over to the chair and placing the box beside it, he then removed the knife from the chair his captive was previously sat in and walked towards his broken looking prisoner.

"Your insane Arthur!, GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!".

Arthur just giggled like a child shaking his head in sorrow.

"Something just doesn't look like it belongs there...ah yes" he removed his captive's glasses.

"There he is!, there's the guy I wanted to talk to!, glasses don't suit you in this outfit my love...that dark hair does though...now then my little birthday boy" The Brit got right in Alfred's face with a cocky expression looking into his eyes while smirking, "Me and you are going to sing your birthday song...you know the one".

The redcoat kissed The Patriot aggressively slipping his tongue into his love's mouth before sharply pulling away and pressing play on the CD player leaving the tune to star spangled banner playing.

"How does it go little brother?, oh come on help me, it has been sooo long since I heard it last, let me hear your angelic voice...come on Alfie, oh say c-".

Alfred angrily interrupted Arthur to carry on, "Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light!".

Arthur complimented his voice, "oh that's beautiful, keep going," mockingly wiping tears away from his face while approaching Alfred and cracking his knuckles with the knife still in hand, clenching and raising his fist.

The patriot, un-phased, kept singing, "what so proudly we-".

Arthur punched Alfred in the mouth causing previously dried up wounds to re-open and blood to spill once more.

He then walked back and opened the package by the chair to reveal an electrical control box and began wiring up through a wall socket to his prisoner's metal shackles, Alfred knew what was coming next, the look of terror in his blue eyes.

The only thing he could do was continue with the song while spitting out blood, "-Light's last gleaming, whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight, o'er the r-AAAAHHHHH!".

He let out a long painful scream while 120 volts of live electricity crackled and coursed through his body.

The lights flickered and Arthur moaned loudly while stroking his cock under his trousers getting turned on by the sight as Alfred's face turned bright red from the pain.

He begged and pleaded to stop the pain while weeping slightly "Big brother!, stop!, fucking stop please, stop, stop, stop!".

His captor listened and stopped the voltage and after a few seconds of struggling for breath he continued singing "And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night, that our flag was still there!".

Arthur felt insulted, "it was 120 volts before but because of your defiance I will double the voltage!, how dare you plead for it to stop and then have the cheek to keep singing whilst not in pain, that's not how this game works!".

He removed the next item from Alfred's Birthday package, It was the Betsy Ross flag, another sick reminder of the oh so painful nostalgia for the both of them in this barren room, Arthur smiled and draped it over a pipe above his head so Alfred would see it when he looked at the Redcoat.

As Arthur switched the electric back on a sick crackling and sizzling was heard as deafening roar of anguish exploded out from the American, the redcoat mocked him whilst getting off on his pain.

"That's it!, Oh fuck yes my love!, you are such a turn on!, oh my god!", shutting his eyes and opening his mouth a little as he almost reached climax.

"Finish the song baby!" Arthur demanded.

Alfred roared in pain, arduously uttering the last part, "Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave".

Arthur refrained from climaxing, instead turning to face the Betsy Ross flag and saluting it and mocking The American whilst Alfred angrily continued with as much passion and feeling as he could muster to try and will himself to finish the song.

"o'er the land of the free!, and the home of the brave!".

Arthur applauded before slowly walking over and turning off the voltage switch to see if the self-proclaimed hero still had that fighting spirit he once did when he aimed a gun at the Brit all those years ago.

"How did that feel darling?" he teased while making his way to Alfred, slowly licking up his Captives face, every so often gliding his tongue over a cut, tasting blood.

"Did that fucking hurt?, I hope so" The redcoat snapped while grabbing the patriots hair, tugging hard on it and pressing his nose to Alfred's "I hope you feel every tiny bit of pain I felt when you hurt me, I loved you Alfie, and no matter what happens in the next few moments deep down I still love you and I always have", Arthur released his hair from his grip looking at his lover in the eyes.

Alfred was so overcome with rage he started grunting loudly and thrashing about screaming, "FUCK YOU!, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!, just dying to break free so he could kill that sadist.

"Oh Alfie, my love you're so blasted sexy!, You are something else entirely!" the brit exclaimed, his erection clearly visible through his trousers by this point.

"120 volts can be fucking lethal!, So 240 volts?!, well it would of killed a normal person...but then that's the great thing about you, you're. Just. Not. Normal, you don't seem to grasp this but you are going to suffer for a very long time down here in this very room because my sweet love I am not done with you yet!, I got one more surprise big boy".

Alfred, salivating at this point from raw anger, his eyes with a piercing deep unbreakable stare, quipped "HAVE I WON A FUCKING HOLIDAY?!".

Arthur giggled and grabbed the final item and removed it from the birthday package; it was Alfred's old musket, with the deep scratch still visible from when it got damaged after a successful blocking of the redcoats bayonet after a vicious battle.

"Happy birthday, my little baby brother!" Arthur mockingly said as Alfred began tearing up, his captor swung the musket into his Prisoners ribs repeatedly, putting more power into each swing as Alfred grunted on each impact in an attempt to block out some of the pain.

Arthur taunted him "Oh this feels really good Alfred!, Your finally mine again!", Arthur stopped the beating and walked over to the flag, looking back at Alfred suspended there battered, beaten and bruised.

He pulled the flag down using the muskets bayonet to destroy it, "who needs it anyway am I right Alfie love?, I thought something didn't seem right, it was the wrong flag, how stupid of me, we don't want that flag, we want THIS one, do you remember this flag Alfred?" Arthur rhetorically asked before revealing The Grand Union flag.

"Cause I do, I didn't forget!, I never forgot! No matter how hard I tried!" Arthur screamed at his prisoner before draping the hanging the flag over the pipe above their heads so it draped down behind them both.

"I must say it was awfully nice of you to dress up for the occasion" Arthur mocked as he removed the muskets bayonet, "It was always going to end up like this, two brothers dying together in a bittersweet clash".

Arthur advanced slowly and menacingly towards his hanging victim, "you took my heart" he gripped the bayonet tightly and raised it "so now I'm going to take yours" A sick disturbing grin stretched across both their faces.

"Time to get even", with one quick motion he plunged the shiny metallic blade down at his loves chest, all the while Alfred grinning evilly, the torture seemingly twisted him.

"I...I can't do it!" Arthur exclaimed as he threw the knife down onto the stone floor, "I want you to put up a fight!" he exclaimed while unlocking Alfred's wrist shackles using the key in his back pocket, "it's not an ounce of fun unless you put up a fight!" Arthur picked the bayonet back up and stopped for a second and contemplated his thoughts.

"Look at you Alfie, you're a mess, with your arms resting down by your side and with that fucking sexy look on your face that tells me you really do want this...then I got the perfect idea!", Arthur played the cutting crew 'I just died in your arms tonight', tempting fate by outstretching his arms and standing within Alfred's reach.

"I think you'll find this fitting, The last redcoat and the last patriot going down together, if you want this as badly as I think you do then I'm right here!, come on do it, end my pain as I end yours!, we die in each other's arms tonight my beloved!".

Alfred finally gripped the brits coat after hours of pain and torture and pulled him in fast, laughing and grinning demonically as Arthur closed his eyes and readied the blade.

As Arthur lunged the blade forward to impale his love he felt something enter him causing him to freeze from shock, thus dropping the weapon, he opened his eyes to see Alfred deeply and passionately kissing him, putting all his anger and aggression into it while caressing his captor lovingly, weeping joyfully and moaning in pleasure as tears rolled down Alfred's face and came into contact with Arthur's.

"How can we die when we're already in heaven my babe?" Alfred emotionally asked before kissing Arthur again, who doesn't reject Alfred's advances.

"You always were a loving romantic Artie, your tongue feels so good, fuck I didn't realise I had these feelings inside me still, do you like this baby?".

The brit responds "Like it?, I fucking love it!" before gripping and running his fingers through Alfred's blood soaked hair hard as the blood runs from his hair onto Arthurs, while Alfred pulls him in closer and tighter as their bodies rub against one another.

"Artie baby you aren't the only one who's waited a long time, I'm so fucking happy you went through all this and brought all this back for me, but out of everything here, do you know what my best present is?, being back with you, my one and only love" Alfie remarked while stroking Arthur's face.

"Oh Alfie, happy 21st birthday My love" Arthur moaned and tried to speak in between each passionate kiss "Is this real?" he cried from the feeling of pure joy.

Alfred broke the kiss, nodding at him looking into his eyes while answering "it's real I promise...because you suck at torture, I have way more resistance than that, now, are you gonna leave the song playing or turn it off?" Alfred seductively giggled.

"I think I'll leave it on" Arthur aggressively stated before clawing at Alfred's back, forcing a kiss on him as his lover reciprocates, "Alfie your so fucking naughty", Said the kinky brit, breaking the kiss and removing his belt, folding it in half as Alfred bites his own bottom lip.

"Oooh Artie, you gonna fucking punish me baby?, you gonna punish me?" Alfred taunted.

"Fuck yes!, oh fuck yes I am!" Arthur responded before unchaining and removing his lovers coat, turning him round and locking him back in his chains while Alfred laughs taunting him again, "fucking do it baby!, fucking hurt me!, break me like you tried to with torture!, fucking break me!".

Arthur whipped his perfectly round ass as Alfred moaned from extreme pleasure "Oh fuck yes my Artie baby, oh fuck, oh baby, yeah!, harder! Whip me! Fucking whip me!, oh!, oh right there!".

Arthur threw the belt down and unbuttoned his trousers before pulling his penis out and inserting it up the Americans rear and begins choking him from behind while pounding and spanking him hard, kissing and biting his neck.

Alfred screamed and begged for more " ARTIE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, CHOKE ME HARDER!, YEAH THAT'S IT COME ON!, MORE!, OH FUCK!, MORE BABY!, OH RIGHT THERE!, BABY I'M GONNA CUM!", Arthur ejaculated inside his lovers sore red ass as Alfred threw his head back and shoots all over the wall panting and breathing heavily.

"OHHH!, ohhhhh fuck Artie that felt sooo good" Alfred moaned as he slowly rubbed his ass against Arthurs pelvis and the brit collapsed against his back, both sweating from the excitement.

"Oh my sweet love, fuck that was good!", the brit exclaimed before unchaining his toy and turning him back round to face him, locking his feet in place as they both laughed and kissed, Alfred stuck his tongue in Arthur's mouth, making him lose feeling briefly as all the heat went to his heart.

Even with this loss of feeling he managed to lock the left hand shackle and, upon thinking he successfully locked the right one, he broke the kiss and placed the key in his mouth, before kissing Alfred with the key firmly in between his teeth, Making Alfred bite down and take it from him.

"Goodnight my sweet prince, I'll be back down here tomorrow, oh it's going to be so much fun" Arthur wittingly teased before blowing Alfred a kiss and locking the door, heading to his private quarters.

As soon as he'd gone Alfred began unlocking his shackles talking out loud "You're right, it will be fun, but I'm not waiting till tomorrow".

Arthur, after finishing in the shower, rinsing dried blood out of his hair, decided to put ZZ tops 'Gimmie all your lovin' on and practice dancing to it while putting the towel back in the bathroom and to his shock, when he turned around to leave the bathroom, Alfred was leant against the door completely naked, his penis as hard as a rock.

"I like what I see, my little English muffin", Alfred seductively moaned as he advanced towards the surprised brit.

Arthur tried speaking, "But how did you get-".

The horny American placed his finger over the Brits mouth, cutting him off., "Shhh sweet cheeks, you taught me everything, remember?, I learned from the best", making Arthur blush, "awww my little teacake is all red, how cute" he teased before grabbing the brits ass firmly and lifting him up to his chest as Arthur wrapped his legs tightly around Alfred's waist as he got carried to the bed, Alfred teased "That's a really solid grip for someone who won't have any stamina soon".

Arthur replied "But I barely have any now".

"That's exactly what I was hoping for" the American replied before driving himself and the brit onto the bed, "You always know what music suits the mood don't you my stud?".

"Utter non-", The American cut him off with a hard kiss, giggling as they locked lips, Arthur's wet body stuck to Alfred's as they grind into each other while their erections got bigger and harder.

Alfred passionately kissed Arthur as their tongues caress each other, who let out a sigh as his lovers tongue wrapped around his causing their saliva to mix before breaking the kiss and moving downwards kissing Arthur's neck and biting his chest, scratching his back much to the brits pleasure.

"Oh Alfred!, ah yes!, fuck, scratch harder!, bite me as you fuck me with your cock big boy, grind it on me!" Arthur moans, "yes!, oh fuck me Alfie baby, dominate me!" he screams as Alfred's big hard shaft rubbed against his.

The American upped the pace while being fully in control, breathing and panting loudly as sweat dripped off of him down onto his loving brit below.

The American rolled the brit over and inserted his cock up his lovers ass, spanking hard as he pounded it, "Oh Artie I think it's time I got payback for earlier!" he moaned as it slid in and out, tugging on the brits hair, "Who's in charge now huh baby?".

His lover moaned "you are Alfie!, Oh you are!".

The dominating Yankee removed his penis from his stud's ass and flipped him back over before pressing it against Arthur's hard and grinding again before both reaching climax and ejaculating all over the others cock.

Arthur screamed before ejaculating, "A-A-ALFRED!".

Alfred roared pleasurably "OH ARTHUR!, YES!" as they finished on each other before collapsing and passing out together.

The next morning Alfred awoke to find their bed empty, the sheet rolled back but with no Arthur in it, he began to worry and so decided to go looking for him but still being careful to avoid detection from Arthur's henchmen.

He snuck around the base being very quiet before hearing approaching footsteps and retreating back to their room only for the footsteps to follow him.

He decided to pull the covers over him in an attempted effort to disguise himself as the brit, he noticed multiple silhouettes enter the room and approach the bed through the cover before he slowly lowered the cover, revealing 6 armed guards all dressed in black, with a red outline on some and a blue outline on the others.

"Greetings Mr Jones, unfortunately Mr Kirkland was unexpectedly engaged, so we have been personally assigned by him in the event of drastic measures to take care of you and finish what he started, if you'd like to come with us please sir".

Alfred stood up as they cuffed his hands behind his back before marching him out the room, the corridor filled with more guards standing to attention on either side as they marched down the centre.

"Hey what the hell?, Where are you taking me?" Alfred asked getting no response except a simultaneous loading of their firearms, Alfred gulped as they proceeded to a room connected to a balcony overlooking a mass crowd.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on here?, I have done nothing wrong and I refuse to be publicly executed quietly!", they stopped in their tracks as a red cloaked figure stepped into view.

"Hello Alfie", Arthur chuckled, "I expect your wondering what all this is", he pointed to the henchmen behind Alfred and outside below the windows and balcony, "There's no use trying to pretend here, we both know deep down it's time".

"Arthur! but I-I thought we had something?, we went through all that last night for nothing?!" the guards shook their heads in disappointment before the brit barked "Un-cuff him immediately", they released Alfred, who didn't move due to confusion, as Arthur dropped to one knee and presented Alfred with a gift.

"I made this for you so please go ahead and take it", Alfred unfolded the gift out and looked at it.

"It's got a hood too so I do hope you like it, as you can see It's a modern improvement on the old classic, and a bit longer too, should be down to your shins if I measured right, I call it 'The Evolutionary War coat', not much but it's the best I could think of, now, its navy blue around the edge, including the hood, although its mostly black.

"The small difference is, this coat, unlike your previous one, is reinforced leather infused with a thick inner layer that's made from special dipped Kevlar, meaning the coat may get caught and damaged, but at least you won't, you're far too precious for me to lose again so I felt I had to take that precaution" The emotional brit kissed his lover.

"Go ahead and put it on and I'll meet you back out here after because I have mine to put on too, don't worry it's exactly the same I promise, it's just a nice crimson red so that way our identity is separate from everyone else".

The two partners changed into their Ceremonial coats and re-emerged, "Oh You do look stunning in that my love" Arthur commented.

"You look pretty good yourself baby-cakes" Alfred swiftly replied before winking.

The pair chuckled while a single tear ran down the Americans face, " aww baby don't cry, I know this is the biggest day we'll ever have, and it's been a long time coming, but now it's official, no person or group of people can stop this even if they wanted to, ok?".

Alfred nodded as Arthur embraced him and they both kissed each other deeply.

"I love you Alfie" Arthur remarked while stroking his hair.

"I love you too Artie!" responded his long lost partner.

"oh, dear Alfred, one more thing I do apologise, this is also for you", The brit presented Alfred with a small but long rectangular case, "go ahead and open it".

Alfred lifted the lid to reveal a Ceremonial sword, "A-Artie, I don't know what to say..." he emotionally muttered.

Arthur smiled "you don't have to say anything, I already explained I have an awful lot of money my love, it's a 1796 British Heavy Cavalry Sword with our flag engraved on the base of the handle, also note the inscription, 'Two Nations, One Rule', I thought you'd like that".

The American's face lit up with excitement as he placed it in his belt holster, A distant roar of thunderous enthusiasm echoed through the sky as the pair took one final look at each other before smiling in awe and nodding in unison.

Arthur told Alfred softly "Now let's go Alfie, they're waiting for us...and welcome home", Alfred smiled as they stepped out onto an overhanging balcony with the grand union flag hanging down from it to a deafening ovation as they surveyed the crowd.

Arthur raised his right hand, placing it over his heart while Alfred raised his right hand and saluted, both smirking as they stood side by side as they unsheathed their swords and extend them in front of them, looking out into the sea of red and blue coats gathered below, staring up at them giving rapturous applause.

"HAIL!, THE NEW EMPIRE!"


End file.
